The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ornamental Sage plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Salvia ‘Sweet 16’ or as the new plant. The new plant is the result of an open pollination in the summer of 2006 from Salvia ‘Eveline’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,905 as the female (seed) parent. The male (pollen) parent is unknown. The new Salvia was selected from a cultivated state at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA during evaluations in the summer of 2008 by the inventor, Kevin A. Hurd, as the one unique plant best fitting the goals of darker flowers and more compact habit. The plant was then further evaluated with asexual propagation by tip cuttings. The resulting plants of Salvia ‘Sweet 16’ from asexual propagation taken at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. have been found to be true to type and stable in successive generations.